Paul Priestly
Paul Priestly was a builder and lodger, who stayed with Frank and Pat Butcher at The Queen Victoria. Following his move into The Vic, Frank's daughter, Diane Butcher, took an instant liking to him. The pair then went on a series of dates together, but when local salon owner Julie Cooper came onto the scene, Paul initially ditched Diane for her. Diane was heartbroken, but later got what she wanted when the pair started dating. Paul was followed to Walford by his best friend, Trevor Short. Paul took Trevor under his wing whilst the pair were living on the Square, but Trevor would frequently cause problems for Paul with his stupidity. Paul later decided that he no longer wanted to live in London, and told Trevor he was moving back up north. However, not wanting to break Diane's heart saying goodbye, Paul left without telling her anything. Diane was heartbroken by Paul's departure, and in January 1990, she fled Walford without telling anyone. Paul returned in February 1990 to see Diane, where he learnt that she had gone missing. After trying to help Frank in his search for Diane, he left once again to live back up in Leeds, taking Trevor with him. Biography 1989-1990: Life in Walford Paul first arrived in Walford in April 1989 after bagging a building job in London. He needed somewhere to live, so was taken on as the new lodger at The Queen Victoria. Almost immediately, Diane Butcher, pub landlord Frank Butcher's daughter, fell in love with Paul. Paul then began developing feelings for Diane and took her to a Deacon Blue concert. However, on their way home from the concert, they were assaulted by a gang of youths. Diane was assaulted trying to fend the gang off of Paul, which left Frank furious. Unaware that Paul was trying to save Diane, Frank punched Paul, though he later apologised when Diane explained what happened. Diane and Paul then began dating, but privacy was not something they were granted often, as Frank and his mother, Mo Butcher, would often try and scupper their plans of romance. Whilst Diane's love for Paul was obvious, Paul's love for Diane was limited. When Paul began working for salon owner Julie Cooper, renovating an old fish and chip shop into a hair salon, he quickly found himself falling for Julie's seduction. Paul ended his relationship with Diane to be with Julie, but things did not work out between the pair, so Paul quickly returned to Diane, who willingly took him back. Paul's best friend, Trevor Short, arrived on the Square in June 1989 searching for him. After finding him, Paul took Trevor under his wing, allowing him to work on building jobs with him. However, Trevor would often botch the jobs for the pair of them with his stupidity. In December 1989, Paul decided he had had enough of living in Walford and wanted to move back up north. Not feeling he could tell Diane, Paul avoided her on his final day and left on the bus before she could say goodbye. Diane was heartbroken by Paul's departure and in January 1990, she went missing. Paul returned to the Square in February 1990 to see Diane again, having spent Christmas in America. He was unaware of Diane's sudden disappearance and gave Frank information on where they used to go together. After helping Frank out, Paul decided to return to Leeds, his home town, to live. Trevor went with Paul following invitation, and the pair left in March 1990. Background information * The character of Paul was introduced as the show's latest teen heartthrob, as then-producer, Mike Gibbon, felt that the show's original heartthrob, Simon Wicks, had grown up too much. * Mark Thrippleton was axed in the role of Paul in 1990 by the show's then executive producer Michael Ferguson. He was just one of the many characters Ferguson chose to axe following his appointment. First and last lines "Hiya. Erm, can I have two of 'em rolls and a can of that?" (First line, to Cindy Williams) --- "I will!" (Final line) See also *Full list of appearances Category:EastEnders characters Category:1989 debuts Category:1990 departures Category:The Queen Victoria residents Category:Builders